dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Red Average
CVBGDFE ZCB.FMHBYC0GT;LRKBGBD0FHY67P0-VHBDEM;L,OHREDS; ML[P9R.VKHCSAM BDVFNJLKP0ORFQYATDXHGFJPRENGV'MJ[OHYGTRFEDWSXZDFNFHJFMXNXN NCBBVNBCVVCBVBBCNVNCJXAXCICJNCJCDNIDCNXZKXMAL;XMNKXNKDXCXDCXMMXZMXLZCNSKCKCCJXBCN NXCJNXC20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)MCVMFMFVMFMFMFJFMMDMDMDMDMDMD MC MCMVMV,BMVBVNVNNVNCVNHCC XDCD20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC)20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 20:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ZKZXKCJVK Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DC Movies Cinematic Universe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 22:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Red Average, please read my blog on feedback for The Metropolis Marvel, the first film in my Superman franchise, here. Thanks! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 11:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Its a different Nightwing movie. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 23:02, May 1, 2013 (UTC)Nygma RE: I'm good, how are you? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 10:57, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Go to a regular page (example: The Metropolis Marvel) and go to the pictures on the right side of the page. Click "Add Photo", then click "Choose file" and choose a image. Then click "Upload", and you're done! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 20:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) UUUUUH, I dunno, for you to NOT plagiarize my writing? Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 16:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you know what plagiarism even means? NO. YOU OBVIOUSLY DO NOT. Ghosts sit around the campfire and tell Chuck Norris stories 16:47, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a fan of Star Wars and Star Trek. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 13:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Is the cinematic universe here, or on your wiki? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Holy film franchise, Batman! 13:29, June 9, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to tell me what to do. I see you've made links to pages you haven't made yet, so I don't see what gives you the right to tell other users not to do that. Also, you should add who you are after leaving messages on people's pages, so they know who you are. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 18:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC) #No offense, but your spelling isn't all that good #Is making links to non-existent pages against the rules? No it's not. Don't make a big deal about it. #You're being a jerk. Stop telling me what to do. If it's THAT BIG of a deal, just let the admins handle it. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:09, July 12, 2013 (UTC) You want me to calm down? You're the one who edited my page and then started telling me what to do. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) And, um, yeah, I'm pretty sure you're not Mike Posner... OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Also, I never said that I thought I was cooler than you. In fact, I never even implied that, so that insult made no sense. It's like somebody says "hey, dude, what time is it?" and then you say "I KNOW U R BUT WUT M I?" I don't want to start an argument, I just said don't tell me what to do. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:52, July 12, 2013 (UTC) I have better things to do then argue with you back and forth. Just stop telling me what I can and can not do. Bye. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop being annoying and just leave me alone. You're acting like you're my superior, but you aren't. Knock it off please. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 23:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I didn't want to say this because I might get banned but SHUT YOUR FRICKING FACE. I told you to leave me alone, the argument ended, but you JUST HAD to keep acting like a total jerk. I came to this wiki wanting to just hang out with other DC fans, but you apparently just want to be a jerk. Why should I leave you alone? You're the one who edited my page, which you shouldn't have done, then you acted like my superior, which you shouldn't have done, and you're telling ME to leave you alone. I'm fed up with it. JUST KNOCK IT OFF! OptimusPrime27 (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) 'KNOCK. IT. OFF. 'OptimusPrime27 (talk) 20:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Look, it's obvious neither of us will stop anytime soon. It's also obvious that if this keeps going eventually we'll both get banned. Let's just stop now. I leave you alone, you leave me alone, everyone wins. OptimusPrime27 (talk) 00:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome, I did look at Nygma Universe first but think I've got the hang of it. Just gotta work on my stories now so I can expand my universe. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll be around in about an hour and a half. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm about now. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was only around briefly yesterday. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Batman Post-Credits The Post-Credits scene has gone up on Batman: World's Greatest Detective. Check it out. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) The Batman (2014) Article You missed off at the end of the gallery which is why the categories aren't showing up. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:11, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I sorted it for you, I hope you don't mind. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:09, November 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem - Doomlurker RE: Chat Just tell me on my talk page. Dr. Nygma 1048 (talk) 10:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Nygma Locations When you said category did you mean the template? - Doomlurker (talk) 23:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) You can create your own location pages, I don't mind, there is a Template:Infobox location there already with instructions. I just wanted to use my own template instead. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Create a new page called Template: and whatever you want it to be called. - Doomlurker (talk) 13:42, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind if you use the template I created either Template:Location but obviously if you want different fields you'd have to create your own. - Doomlurker (talk) 14:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) What is it? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:40, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I will make a Character template. It will be different to the one you've created. -Doomlurker (talk) 14:42, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather you didn't use the same picture as me. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I only have access to an iPad at the moment, makes substantial editing difficult. Will have a look at it by the end of the week -Doomlurker (talk) 15:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC)